


Silver

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Charmed, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold knows Silver's a half-demon, but he knows he can trust him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [requiem-for-you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=requiem-for-you).



> Request was pretty much what you'd expect!!

Gold knew Silver was half-demon due to the whole Red and Black constantly reminding him of the fact thing, but he also knew Silver’s daddy issues were so pronounced that he’d never act as a demon purely because of how much he hated his demon father.

"Just keep a vanquishing potion on you all the time, just in case, okay?" Black insisted.

Gold was so certain he wouldn’t need it until he did.


End file.
